Roxy's Adventure: Sailor Stars
by willow345
Summary: Roxy thought it was finally over. And that she could live a normal live. But when she moves to Tokyo with her cousin, her new adventure begins. Not only will she earn Enchantix but she will win something else. And a new secret is revealed... ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Roxy thought it was finally over. And that she could live a normal live. But when she moves to Tokyo with her cousin, her new adventure begins. Not only will she earn Enchantix but she will win something else. And a new secret is revealed..**.

Roxy was at the airport ready to leave. She looks at her earth fairy mother with a smile.

"Good lucky Roxy and be careful" her mother said

"Don't worry mom I will" Roxy said as she took a step back.

"Bye mother!"

"Bye Roxy"

And with that Roxy went on her plane.

* * *

~Plane~

Roxy got in the plane as she went in then she sat down in her seat.

She smile as she looked our the window. She was going to see her cousin.

She then putted on her ear phones and started to listen to a song called **Search for you love by the Three lights **

**Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta  
Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi  
Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight)  
Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute  
Kuyashi namida koraeta dake  
Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)**

**Search for your love, sora no suishou  
Search for your love, nakanaide kure  
Search for your love, hontou wa  
Dakishimetai no sa**

**Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)  
Boku no purinsesu  
Kotaete answer for me  
Ima sugu answer for me  
Kotaete answer for me  
Yasashiku answer for me**

Then Roxy has a flash back.

~**Flashback~**

**"This world now belong to me" said a woman wearing a yellow suit.**

* * *

**Then 4 shooting stars went away through the universe.**

* * *

~Real World~

Roxy shook her head for a second.

'What was that about?" Roxy thought.

Then her plane landed.

She smiled as she got off her plane. When she got off her done, Artu came out of one of her bags.

"Nice one boy" said Roxy as he barked.

"Roxy!" a voice said. Roxy turned and smiled "Serena!"

The two looked at each other and hugged.

"At least you moved here my boyfriend is in America" said Serena.

"Oh you will be okay right?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah I will" Serena answered as they walked away.

* * *

~School~

"You may come in" the teacher said.

Roxy walked in wearing the same outfit Serena was wearing but the skirt was more shorter, the skirt was up to her knees.

"Im Roxy, it nice to meet you" Roxy said with a smile making Serena smile.

* * *

~Cafe~

"That's Amy" Serena said as Roxy shook Amy's.

"This is Raye" Serena as Reye waved

"That's Lita" Serena said Lita waved as well.

"Nice to meet you all" said Roxy.

Roxy told her friends all about her old home and how she sanged.

Then she Looked at Serena.

"So finally happening?" Roxy asked making Serena look up.

"Well it IS that type of ring" said Raye.

"It about time you guys did" said Lita.

"So it's that type of ring?" Amy asked.

"Yep" said Roxy.

"What is it?" Serena making Roxy look at hear.

"Guys there doing that thing!" said Mina running in.

"Huh?" asked Roxy

* * *

~Park~

"Aww I guess were" Mina said before she was cut off by Roxy.

"Oh man I forgot I was supposed to be here" said Roxy before she ran by the crowd and in the filming shoot.

"Your late" said the director.

"Sorry but you know I was supposed to be at school and it went a little longer than expected" Roxy said.

"Alright get dress and get ready to do your part" said the director.

Roxy did as asked when she came out of the dressing room she was not wearing a green short dress with green shoes. She walked towards to the director.

"Alright, Yaten I need you on set" said the Director

"Ok this is the dance sence you two are the supposed to dance and say your lines" said the director.

"Ready and... ACTION!"

Yaten and Roxy had there arms wrapped around each other as then dance.

"Why do you want to protect me?" Roxy asked.

"Because not only the killers are after you but I like you a lot" said Yaten

"Same here" Roxy said.

The two smiled

"And CUT!"

"nICE WORK"

"AW IM SO JEALOUS" Raye snapped

* * *

~Dressing room~

Roxy was changing back into her clothes when she heard screaming.

"Huh?" Roxy asked when she looked out the window she saw a girl with white clothes attacking Alice.

"Alice" Roxy muttered then she saw Sailor moon having a hard time.

"Looks like Im needed" Roxy said.

**"Magic Winx!"** Roxy said

watch?v=07bYKf5dApg

Then Roxy telaported to the fight where the Starlights and Sailor moon were.

"Shes right you know there is a way" a voice said coming in to show a girl wearing a green shirt green short pants green and pink wings,

"Who are you" Sailor Star healer asked.

"You can call my Roxanne" she said.

Roxanne flew in the air.

"Magic Barrier!" Roxanne called then a shield appeared over Sailor Pretty.

"Wow" said Sailor Star Maker

"Now use your power Sailor Moon" Roxanne said. Sailor Moon nodded and got out her weapon.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" Sailor moon exclaimed then Alice was surrounded my feathers was return to normal.

When Roxanne turned around the Starlights were gone.

Roxanne was about to leave when someone touch her hand. She turned and saw sailor moon.

"Who are you?" Sailor moon asked.

"Ill tell but can we do this somewhere private" Roxanne asked

* * *

~Alley~

"Ok now show me" Sailor moon said then Ronxanne started to glow bright green. Her clothes, and she reveled to be Roxy.

"Roxy?" Sailor moon asked.

"Y-yea it a long story" Roxy said.

Then Sailor moon changed back into Serena making Roxy jump a little.

"This is so cool" Serena said "I have to tell the scouts about this"

"Shes right Roxy" said Luna.

"D-did lune -ju-st talk?" Roxy stammered.

"Yep" said Serena.

* * *

~Park~

"A new alley, a new enemy and new scouts" said Serena

"Serena where were you?" asked Mina.

"There's something we have to tell you but not here" said Serena said as Roxy nodded.

"Come on" said Roxy.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yay Roxy transformed!**

**Next Chapter: Roxy see 3 new students who showed they were the famous Idols. She has another vision from their song. Another phage! Whats going on! Sailor Stars! A storm starts! The Transfer Students are Idols!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shows Opening: watch?v=GZ77rATP3x8

* * *

Roxy looks at her picture of the winx.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**

_"Atru!" Roxy yelled as she ran to him and sob._

_"What are sobbing about?" Gantlos asked "it just a dog"_

_Roxy stop crying "What" she asked mad as she got up._

_"Just a dog?" Roxy asked angry "JUST A DOG!"_

_Then roxy felt a new power come over._

_"You gonna pay for this you monster!" Roxy yelled then she looked at her self "Huh? I did it!"_

* * *

~Real World~

Roxy smiled at the picture then grabbed her bag and walked at the room

* * *

~School~

Roxy was playing the piano when two girls came up to her.

"Hey your good" said one girl.

"Thanks" said Roxy.

"You should join our club" said the other girl" It be fun"

Roxy smiled "Sure"

* * *

~Next Day~

Roxy, Serena, Amy and Lita was walking to school when they saw a bunch of girls.

"Huh?" Serena said as she stopped.

"Whats going on?" Roxy asked

Then Amy saw Mina

"Hey look Mina here two" said Amy.

'Well I guess something great gonna happen' Roxy thought

"I wonder whats going on?" asked Lita.

"We always come a second late..." said Serena as Roxy walked to them

"Whats up, Mina" Serena asked

Then Mina turned around "Dont you know?" Mina asked "The tree lights are transferring to our school!"

"Eh?" Roxy exclaimed.

"No way.." said Lita then a car shows up.

"See?" Mina said.

"So many people came" said a voice.

"Raye!" all girls exclaimed.

"I wanted to see them to" said Raye.

Then Yaten and Taiki came out of the car making Roxy smile a bit. 'There are cute' Roxy thought 'Aww Stella's gonna tease me'

Then she saw Seiya come out.

"Well Ima go to class" Roxy said before she left making the tree lights look at her for a second.

* * *

~Bathroom~

Roxy was looking at the mirror when she had another vison.

**~Flash Back~**

"You alright?" Roxy asked a girl with red hair.

Roxy looked at herself so she knew it was when she was about 3 or 4.

"Ya" the girl answered "Hows your mother?"

"Great" little Roxy said.

"Roxy you mother wants you to return" said one of Roxy's fairies.

"I guess this is goodbye" said Roxy before she turned.

"Wait" said the girl

Roxy's younger self turned around.

"Take this" said the girl as she gave Roxy a necklace. "No matter how far we get we will meet again"

Then the vision disapeared.

~Real World~

Roxy shook her head.

"Why I was in this vision?" Roxy asked.

What she didnt know was that Yaten was watching her.

'So I was right' he thought.

* * *

Roxy was getting her dance soes when she heard a man screaming. She looked at Serena, who nodded than ran to where the source was. They hid when saw the same girl with football team caption.

"Nani" Serena muttered.

"Lets go" said Roxy.

"Hai" said Serena.

**"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"**

**"Magic Winx!"**

**"Wolf Talon!"**

Then Roxy's attack made Sailor Iron mouse jumped.

"Who's there" Sailor Iron Mouse asked.

"Hey kiddy remember us?" Roxy asked while she was flying.

"Oh great! Sailor Guts! Attack!" Sailor Iron Mouse said before she disappeared.

"Another one?" Sailor moon asked.

"Guts Attack!" Sailor Guts said with his swaet attack but Roxy blocked it with her barrier but Sailor moon wasnt lucky.

"Sailor moon watch out!" Roxy yelled.

"Jupiter! Oak Evolution!" a voice said before all of the attack were blocked.

"Everyone" said Sailor moon as Roxy protected them with her barrier.

"Is this a new enemy?" Mars asked.

"Guts Attack!" said Sailor guts as another attack came but Roxy jumped in and used her barrier.

"Thanks Roxanne" said Sailor Moon.

"No problem" said Roxy

Then they heard snapping.

"Maska" Roxy said looking at Sailor Moon.

"Penetrating the darkness of night"

"Streaking through the atmosphere"

"Resounding truth, we are the three shooting stars"

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights! are here!"

"There back" Roxy said to Sailor moon as she nodded.

"New sailor soldiers? said Sailor Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars.

Roxy flew just as Sailor guts did another attack.

**"Wolf Talon!"**

**"Star Gentle Uterus!"**

But Sailor Guts dodged them.

"Uh oh" said Sailor moon as Sailor Guts did another attack.

"**DRAGON FURRY!"**

Then a power flame blocked the attack.

"What?" Sailor Star Fighter asked making Roxy smile then she pointed up.

"Roxanne you didn't think you would get into a fight with me here would you?" Bloom asked.

"How you know I was here?" Roxy asked.

"Felt your magic being used" said Bloom "buts lets finish this monster"

**"Magic Barrier!"**

**"Dragon Energy"**

Then the magic barrier appeared over Sailor Guts and the Dragon flame made it even stronger.

"Sailor moon! Now!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" Sailor moon exclaimed then Sailor guts return to a normal person.

"Thank goodness" said Sailor Venus.

"Those scouts are gone again" said Roxy.

Bloom nodded that they were gone then Roxy and Bloom powered down.

"Roxy?" said Sailor Mars as she nodded.

"Who are you?" Sailor moon asked the girl with red hair who was in a blue shirt.

"Im Bloom" the girl answered "Im friend of Roxy's"

"Oh " said Sailor Mars.

"We better talk about this private" said Sailor Mars as they all nodded

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom was transferring to Roxy's school. She was nervous at first but she got used to it after a while.

* * *

Bloom and Roxy were walking together.

"So you a had a bad feeling?" Roxy asked, Bloom nodded.

"Musa will be here soon Stella wont be here for a while Layla is busy but Tecna and Flora are on there way" said Bloom as they walked.

"Good we may need all the help we can get" said Roxy.

* * *

Roxy was walking alone until she heard Mina's voice.

"Hey Roxy!" she called out making Roxy turn.

"I need your help with something" said Mina.

"Eh? Nani?" Roxy asked

* * *

Roxy was standing by Mina at the Three Light photographs signing.

Roxy giggled when Mina tried to give a photo but she knew Mina would knew the truth sooner or later.

* * *

Tecna was packing her stuff and did a portal towards Earth.

"Well here I come" she said as she entered.

* * *

Flora was making a portal herself. When she did she smiled at it.

"Time to leave" she said as she to entered.

* * *

Roxy was with Mina at a Three Lights photo shoot. Roxy was mostly reading and feeding some show animals. She didnt notice Yaten Seiya and Taiki were taking privatly tho.

"You sure shes the earth princess?" asked Seiya.

"I'm sure of it she had the same shine as the little girl we saw in the photo with the princess" said Yaten.

The three lights looked at Roxy who was petting another animal.

* * *

Roxy was looking in the mirror when she saw two portals. She quickly went a fighting stance but she relaxed it once she knew who were those people

"Flora! Tecna!" she exclaimed hugging them.

"Good to see you to Roxy" Flora said smiling.

Roxy smiled faded when she heard screaming.

"Maska.." she muttered.

Roxy looked outside then saw Sailor Iron Mouse again.

"I better transform.." said Roxy looking at Flora and Tecna who nodded.

"MAGIC WINX!" exclaimed Roxy

"MAGIC WINX SIRENIX!" exclaimed Flora and Tecna.

"Roxy Fairy of Animals!"

"Flora Fairy of Nature!"

"Tecna fairy of Technology!"

* * *

Bloom was writing her report until she felt a dark energy. She stood up and looked outside then smiled.

"Time to transform" she said

"MAGIC WINX SIRENIX!"

"BLOOM FAIRY OF THE DRAGON FLAME!"

* * *

Roxy Tecna and Flora flew just in time to see Sailor Moon holding on to Sailor Venus and the starlights.

"Mine if we join?" Roxy asked making the phage turn

"UGH MORE PEOPLE!" the Phage said "SHUTTER CHANCE!"

Then a blast came at them

"Watch out!" Sailor moon yelled.

**"Summer Thunder!" **Flora yelled then Flora attack blocked the Phage's attack.

"**Magic Barrier!**" Roxy yelled putted a barrier around the phage

**"Super Prism!" **Tecna yelled making the barrier stronger.

**"Spring Ring!" **Flora yelled making the barrier even more stronger.

"Now sailor moon!" Sailor Star Healer yelled.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Then the Phage turned to Saki just as Bloom arrived

"Looks like some of my friends are here" she said with a smile.

Everyone laughed but no one noticed the Star lights leaving.

* * *

Roxy was in her room yawning.

"I wonder whats holds now?" she asked herself before sleep took a hold of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Flora woke up in her new room that she made with magic. She yawned and got up and looked at her planets

"Morning little ones" she said, she giggled. Then she does a little magic to make them get feed.

"Time to start a new day" said Flora with a smile.

* * *

Roxy was doing her test as well as Bloom. When they heard a thump and a yell.

"DAMN ITTTT!" Seiya yelled causing bloom to jump. Roxy looked at him.

'I wonder whats up with him?' thought Roxy.

* * *

Flora, Tecna, Bloom and Roxy were walking together laughing and telling each other about magix and here.

When the heard Mina and Serena talking about make up exams and make up class

Roxy heard about the make up class and decided to give them a warning.

"I think you should be a little more worried" said Roxy

"Yea in High school that might be a repeating a grade" said Amy

"A REPEATING GRADE!" exclaimed both of them.

"That's right" said Tecna.

"Well it might not be bad to spend another year relaxing" said Lita.

Bloom and Flora sweat dropped "Lita..."

"Stop talking about it!" Seiya called making the girls see the Three lights come up

Roxy decided to look at the animals.

Then Roxy had a vision

She saw a necklace, a green and red one being giving to her as a little girl. She felt as it had the power of the stars.

Then the vision cleared

"Roxy?" a voice making Roxy look up to see everyone looking at her.

"Yea?" she asked

"You alright? you spaced out there" said Serena.

"Ya I'm okay" she lied with a smile "Don't worry guys"

She didn't notice the three shared a look.

She was about to get up when a hand when in fount of her. She looked and and saw Yaten who was smiling at her. She smiled back then took his hand as he pulled her up.

Then the class bell rang.

"OH NO CLASSES!" Roxy exclaimed as she ran quickly.

* * *

Roxy was in her green cowgirl. She smiled at her outfit then went to the audition

"Hi Im Roxy and Im gonna sing Butterfly fly away" Roxy said.

* * *

Flora was walking home when she saw a tree.

She smiled at it, then she walked home

* * *

Things was not going well for Stella, she had to much drama going on.

Sigh... She looked into her mirror. She looked happy.

"Maybe I should go to earth" she said she got up and got ready

* * *

Roxy was coming out from her audition when she saw Serena and the others. They all stare at the director.

"Um Guys" Roxy asked before everyone stares at her.

"Whats going on?"

* * *

Roxy was in he room, wondering why Seiya was having these problems.

Oh well. She sighed and fell asleep before she went into dream world.

~Dream~

She was in a strange land.

"Wh-Where?" Roxy asked until a woman with red hair appeared.

"Roxy" she said.

"W-who are you?" Roxy asked.

"An old friend" she said.

"Huh?"

Then Roxy started to wake up

~Real world~

Roxy screamed as she got up.

"What... was ...that?" she said.

Then looked out the window.

"Who was that girl?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5 Flora's Lightix

**An Oc has been added! Enjoy!**

**Song Featured**

Roxy was in the room looking in her mirror, confused.

"Who was that?" she asked herself.

Then her phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxy is Serena have you seen Luna?" said Serena on the other line.

Roxy shook her head "No sorry"

"Oh okay see ya later then" said Serena before the line went dead.

Roxy sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Tecna was in her room doing research to finding the new power.

"Lets see..." she stated

"Lightix is one of the moster powerful forms and forms on the power of love and courage"

"And it can only be awaken if you do courageous acts and or believing it your self"

"Hmmm interesting..." said Tecna.

* * *

A woman with Blue hair looks up in sky underwater.

"Hmm looks like a new evil is start" she stated smiling.

"Think we can it make it even stronger Icy" a girl wearing red clothes asked.

"Yes time to drop it and say Hello sisters!" said Icy smiling evily.

* * *

Roxy sister, Sarah was walking in the kingdom when she felt bad energy.

"The trix.." she said.

"I better tell the winx" said Sarah before she disapeared

* * *

Tecna, Flora, and Bloom sat together in the Love and Pet shop when a girl with Blonde hair appeared before them.

"Stella!" Bloom exclaimed before hugging her

Stella laughed "Hey girls"

Then they saw another light then Sarah stepped forward.

"Sarah whats wrong?" Flora asked.

"The Trix are here it appears they going to help the enemy" Sarah explains.

"Great more trouble..." groaned Stella.

"We better warn the others" suggested Bloom

* * *

Roxy was walking to the pet shop with her new cat when she bumped into some one.

"Im so sorry" she said "Are you o-Yaten?"

Yaten looked up and saw Roxy holding a cat herself.

"Oh hey Roxy" Yaten said " What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm on my way to the pet shop to get one of my pets groomed" said Roxy

"So am I" said Yaten.

"I guess we better go there then" said Roxy.

Yaten smiled "Yeah"

* * *

Musa was writing a song when she felt bad vibes.

She got up and made a portal.

"I better go to earth" she said before she disapeared

* * *

Roxy was just finishing up and was about to leave with Yaten when they heard a scream.

"Nani?" Yaten asked

Roxy's cat followed Luna as soon the scream was heard.

"Diana!" Roxy yelled going after her.

Flora was walking when she heard the scream as well.

She ran to the alley, she looked around to make sure no one was around. Then she stood.

"MAGIC WINX SIRENIX!"

"Flora Fairy of Nature!"

* * *

Roxy grabbed Diana and she peaked through the door to see Sailor Iron mouse again.

She covered her mouth to cover her gasp.

Sailor Iron Mouse then saw her and smiled.

"Well Well." she said with a smirk "Get her!"

The Phage used her whip to grab Roxy.

Sailor Iron mouse laughed "Looks whos in trouble now.."

Roxy was paniking. She need help and fast. The rope began to tighten. She yelped in pain. Unknowing Yaten was watching from the distance.

Flora flew down to where the screaming was the same time she saw Sarah.

"Flora whats up" she asked.

Then she heard Roxy scream in pain.

She looked at Flora who nodded once.

Then she brought his hands together to make a green ball then she transformation into a earth fairy of Harmony.

"Lets go" said Flora

* * *

The rope went tighter and tighter as Roxy yelled in pain.

"Hold it right there!" a voice said making Roxy turn. Then the rope went even tigher causing Roxy to scream and making Sailor Iron mouse smile.

"You better hurry and get this phage if you want to save that girl" said Sailor Iron mouse before she disappeared.

Roxy yelled. Then the phage attacked the Inner Scouts making them hit the wall but they was not out. When the phage did another attack a sound wave blocked the attack.

"Who are you?" the phage asked.

Roxy yelled in pain she was about to faint.

Sarah gasped "Sound wave!"

Sarah tried to free Roxy but this magic the phage was using was stronger than her.

"You can do it" Flora said to Sarah

Sarah then did a wonder voice making Roxy stay alive for now at least.

"You did it" said Flora.

"Thank you for believing in me" said Sarah then Flora started glowing.

After the glow Flora was now wearing a short green flower dress, vine shoes and Pink and green wings.

"Flora you earned the lightix power!" said Sarah smiling.

"Wow..." said Sailor Venus.

"Spring Energy!" Flora exclaimed as the whole shop healed on its own and the Inners was healed as well.

"Wow.." said Roxy before she screamed in pain again. Roxy could only watch as the Inners, Flora, and Sarah were fighting the phage. Then she felt something cut the rope. She turned to see Sailor star Healer cutting the rope. After she was freed Healer gave her a small smile.

"Go" she whispered kindly "Your free"

Roxy looked at her and before she knew it Healer pressed her lips to her own. Roxy was shocked at first. But her lips was so soft. She never felt like this before.

Then before she knew it the kiss ended and she blushed.

Healor gave her a nod and Roxy ran away. She then saw the phage turned back into a Idol. She sighed in relived.

"Maybe we do need your power" said Healer before she disapeared.

For a second there Roxy felt her heart beat fast.

* * *

Roxy was in the school yard before she ignored Serena's yell. Then she thought back to when Healer kissed her.

She blushed "W-why did I thought back to that?"

Roxy sighed and looked up the sky

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

Roxy was in a dream she tossed and turned.

_Roxy was in a beautiful kingdom, wearing her green dress when all of a sudden the sky turned dark. She felt a dark powerful energy, like the time with the wizards of the black circle._

_"What?" she asked._

_"Princess!" a voice shouted._

_Roxy turned and saw the Starlights with a girl that look kind of familiar _

_"Eh?" Roxy asked._

_"I have to stop all this from happening to anyone else" said the girl then she disappeared. _

Roxy woke up with a gasp. She breathed quickly and put her hand on her chest as she did.

"Why I keep having these dreams?" she asked.

She looked down to see Sarah near her sleeping soundly by her. She smiled.

"It was just a dream.." she said to herself then she feel to sleep once again.

* * *

Roxy woke up in the morning again and yawned. She turned to the side and saw Sarah gone

_She must have to went to Alfea _Roxy thought.

She brushed her hair twice and looked to the other room to see Serena still sleeping. She shook her head then turned back to her mirror.

"I cant stop thinking about what happened..." said Roxy before she was reminded of what happened.

She picture of that kiss she gotten. Her first kiss. She blushed.

"I gotta stop thinking about that" she said before she got ready and was off.

* * *

Sarah was in her class already. She kept writing a lot that she could know.

She had to get a lot of information for this evil on earth.

* * *

Roxy was hey way to school when she felt a wave from somewhere. She looked around.

"That was werid" she said before continuing walking

* * *

Bloom was in the garden part of the high school. She needed a break. When she heard voices. She knew them to well. She sneaked to where the sound was coming from until she saw Serena Taiki and Lita talking about a cooking show.

She cleared her throat making them turn to look at her.

She smiled "So whats this about a show?" she asked.

* * *

Roxy was watching TV when she felt the same energy go through her. She felt great until she fainted.

When she woke up she saw the TV was still on. But then she saw a necklace on her.

"A necklace?" she asked

"Did I have this before?" she asked again as she looked at it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
